Distraction
by WonderGeek03
Summary: Takes place after Salvage. Wally has to write the V-lit paper. But will a certain someone keep him from getting it done.


**Palo Alto  
February 14, 00:10**

"_You're still worried about Roy?"_

"_He's lost babe. Alone. The guy just won't let anyone in."  
_

Artemis sighed. She knew how much Wally was worrying over Roy, and know after they found him, it seems Wally is even more worried. Just as Artemis's thoughts began to wander, something caught her off guard.

_Grrrrrrr_

Artemis pulled back to see Wally and noticed that he was hungry. Artemis sighed. "Go ahead, everything is ready. Enjoy." She walked backed to the table.

"Great!" Wally replied and took about a mountain of food and was going to see sit next to Artemis when she stopped him.

"I thought someone had to write their V-lit paper?" She says in a innocent voice.

"But Arty! It's Valentines Day! I should be spending it with you.-"

"You won't be if you don't do your paper. Ms. Menace will keep you in class until you finish it."

Wally just pouted. He wanted to be with Artemis and prove her wrong, but like 99.9% Artemis was right. Wally sadly walked with his food to their office where he could type up his paper

* * *

**02:30**

Wally was halfway through his paper. '_Almost done!_' Wally had been working on his paper for at least 2 hours. Nothing has stopped him, he didn't want to ruin Valentine's Day for the 5th year in a row to be stuck in class. '_I WILL complete this damn paper!_' Wally began typing more when he heard someone walking past him to the bedroom.

He turned and first time realized Artemis was _only _in a T-shirt. A tee that barely covered her ass-

"Wally! W-were just staring at my as-"

"NO! I wasn't! I was looking at the umm umm." Wally sighed, he couldn't come up with an excuse.

Artemis just looked at him before going into the office and sitting on his lap.

"Wally... do you need help writing your paper? I mean I could give you a few pointers-"

Artemis was caught off my Wally's lips against hers. She soon responded back. She just loved the way he kissed her. Once he did. She could never stop.

She wrapped her arms around his while one his was in her short blonde hair, the other on her waist. Wally got up from the chair, still kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom.

He put her on the bed stopped kissing her and went straight to butterfly kisses on her neck. All Artemis could do is moan and grip his hair into between her fingers.

Wally pulled back for a second to take off his shirt. His shirt went flying across the room. His lips meet with Artemis's once again. Artemis trailed her fingers from his ginger locks to his well toned chest.

Wally's fingers began trailing up her shirt, brushing against her bare thigh. Artemis couldn't help but let out a shiver. Wally started little by little pulling up the shirt. Artemis was moaning a bit louder now. The shirt went passed her yellow underwear-

_Barrrkkk_

Artemis and Wally froze. They look at Kent down on floor who just walked on his 'parents' almost doing it on the bed. Kent just shook his head and went back to sleep on the couch.

Artemis was breathy heavy and flipped Wally off of her. And Wally being well Wally, landed on the floor.

"Okay. No more. Go back to write your paper!" She pointed at the office.

"But Artemis, we were just getting to the best part-"

Wally sighed and got up. He walked past her, and for the second time tonight, pouting and went to the office.

Artemis stood in the doorway before slamming the door to their bedroom. This made Wally jump for a second before sighing once more and going back to his paper.

* * *

**06:12**

Artemis woke up to someone licking her fingers. She opened her eyes to Kent. Somehow he always managed to open their bedroom door.

"Hey boy. Good morning." Kent went up to Artemis and snuggled his head into her chest. Indicating one thing. Kent wanted his breakfast.

"Alright alright. Im up." Artemis got up and before she left the room, put on some sweats. She began walking out when she stopped at the office. There laying with a drip of drool running down his face and head laying on the keyboard.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh. It was too cute. She ran back into their bedroom to grab her camera.

'_Oh. This is PERFECT blackmail._'

She took a picture before turning off her camera. She placed it on the bookshelf before grabbing a blanket and putting it on Wally.

Artemis kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room and going to feed their dog.

_end~_


End file.
